Building Recon
Building Recon is the fourth mission featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. It is the first appearance of the British SAS and the second appearance of the Arctic Avengers. Overview Unconfirmed information suspects a Terrorist group is inside the warehouse complex in Ventspils, Latvia. This group has immediate hostile intentions and possesses a nuclear warhead. The player must infiltrate the complex without being detected, verify the existence of the nuclear bomb through a camera, and eliminate any enemy opposition. Lastly, the player must defuse a nuke. Plot Premise At 16:37 hours in the 3rd floor of police headquarters in Ventspils, Latvia, the player enters a small office with a SAS team. The leader explains that there are unconfirmed rumors that a nuclear weapon is located in a local warehouse, and that they need to be stealthy until they ensure that the terrorists are in possession of a bomb. Main The player must infiltrate the building undetected before any action can take place. Like Lost Cause, being spotted will end the mission in failure. A few terrorists seem to carry on random conversations while the player infiltrates. As the player enters the building, the player is required to take a picture of the nuke to ensure its location. After the nuke is confirmed, the rest of the SAS team infiltrates full force, but the bomb itself has been removed by the fleeing leader. After a long chase, the leader has finally planted the nuke in an abandoned church, and the player is left alone to kill the leader and nearby terrorists and defuse the nuke before it detonates. Objectives #Infiltrate warehouse undetected, locate, and photograph the missing nuke. #Go after the leader and recover the nuke. #Eliminate all opposition. #Defuse the nuclear bomb. Transcript : See: Building Recon/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist Terrorist Weapons & Equipment Start Equipment Discovered Weapons Equipment Equipment that can be found by the player during this mission consists of: * Kevlar - (seven times) AI Player British SAS There are three British SAS models used in this mission. The models and their weapons are: Arctic Avengers There are several models of Arctic Avengers used in this mission. The models and their weapons are: Ammunition & Medkit Ammunition Types of ammunition found in this mission: Medkit Types and frequency of appearance of the medical kit in this mission: Zones There are five useful zones in this mission. The zones are: In-game screenshots Premise File:Cz_brecon1.png|In the lift. File:Cz_brecon2.jpg|An officer is playing Condition Zero. File:Cz_brecon10.jpg|Coca-cola promo. File:Cz_brecon3.jpg|The mission briefing. Infiltration File:Cz_brecon4.jpg|Starting position. File:Cz_brecon6.jpg|Sleeping guard. File:Cz_brecon7.jpg|Ditto, awakened. File:Cz_brecon11.jpg|Easter egg. File:Cz_brecon5.jpg|Taking proof. Striking File:Cz_brecon12.jpg|An enemy M2 user is bombed by a fighter jet. File:Cz_brecon8.jpg|The tank. File:Cz_brecon9.jpg|Ditto, destroyed. 0000002532.800x600.png|A Black Hawk rappelling SAS Operatives to help the player Final File:Cz_brecon13.jpg|Symbolic. File:Cz_brecon14.jpg|Last fight. Brecon_bombdefusezone1_off.png|The bomb, unarmed. Brecon_bombdefusezone1_on.png|Ditto, armed. Mission Notes * If you are too slow to take a picture of the nuke, the mission will fail. * Be careful when using the M2 Browning Machine Gun! If a friendly operative stands in front of the weapon when you use it, they will brand you as a traitor, then attack you. * The first enemy M2 gunner will not be killed until an allied Harrier attacks his position. Take cover when he's firing at you. * A box full of ammo can be secretly found in this mission, near the Tank. * The nuke in the church is timed. The countdown will start after you fight the boss in the church. * After taking out the tank with the M72 LAW, it is possible to bring another LAW. This is useful when killing any opposition or the Terrorist leader himself at the end of the game. * Also, if you are too slow to defuse the nuclear bomb while engaging the enemy after 30 seconds it will explode and also may result in a mission failure. * Do not press any red buttons during the infiltration part, as they are alarm buttons. Pressing any of them will cause the mission to fail. If the player is seen by any of the Terrorists for too long, they will also press these buttons and cause the mission to fail. Trivia * It takes six maps to build this mission. * This is the only mission where the British SAS operatives wear winter uniforms. * The player can destroy the tank with a HE Grenade by aiming at the turret of the tank, and the tank will be destroyed when simply hit by the grenade instead of the explosion, probably because of an engine bug. This is impossible to do in real-life as a hand grenade does not cause enough damage to destroy a tank. *If the player uses console command to get weapon at the beginning, the guard will not attack at the player, but they will chase the player, even though if the player fires a shot, the guard will not yell at the player, they will hear the player overthere, and then they will attack the player. The guard can be killed with a single shot or with an explosives when this assault happens, the mission will not fail. **If the wire connector for the alarm is destroyed by the player when the buttons are being pressed, the mission will also not fail. If the player is also seen by any of the Terrorists for too long, they will also press these buttons, but isn't working, it will not fail the mission, the guard will attack at the player. At the beginning in the mission, the wire connector for the alarm cannot be destroyed when the player or enemy tries to use them, it will still cause a mission to fail. **The guard will stuck at the player that cannot be killed when being spotted or touches his chair, they will press the buttons, and then may result in a mission failure. * The Condition Zero map Vostok is based on this mission. * If a SAS operative (who is not following the player) accidentally injures the player with the presence of other SAS operatives that are following the player, the operatives will attack the one who accidentally injured you. This is possibly a bug. * This is the first map to have 54 low resolution terrorists. The other mission is Motorcade Assault and the third is Rise Hard. * When killing the team leader at the start of the mission (by spawning a weapon through cheats), the leader will appear dead although his scripted movements will still function. This can be seen in this video ** Because the operatives are unarmed (with the exception of one operative who is guarding the door), they will constantly reload invisible weapons when a player kills an ally. * The wounded ally that appears next to a hacker can still attack Terrorists, even though he is not supposed to do. He will switch from crouching position (firing) to a wounded position (hold fire) when the player is hit by an enemy. * If the Terrorist at the window of the church is killed, he will fall and end up being impaled on the cross (†) and the church gate will open. Strangely, his AWP will turn into an MP5. * A SAS operative with a desert camo helmet and winter uniform can be seen in this mission. He's hiding next to the area where many teammates will perish. * A dead SAS operative with an original uniform can also be seen. He's located to the area where the vent will break when the player walks inside it. * The intro music for the Motorcade Assault mission can be heard in this mission when encountering the T-90. * The player's teammates will disappear for unknown reasons if they did not reach the location where the T-90 is encountered. If some of them do manage to survive for an extended period and they are following the player, they will simply die when the T-90 appears. |} Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes